La Princesse et le Pilote
by Gundam-Miriallia
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple AsranCagalli. Post Destiny
1. Le mariage

« - Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme. Si vous vous aimez et souhaitez être uni par les liens du mariage, Hauméa vous entendra et accédera à votre requête. Etes vous Cagalli Yula Atha et Asran Zala ? »

« - Oui » répondirent les deux jeunes gens en chœur.

Dans l'assistance, Andrew Wardfeld se pencha vers Kira.

« - On ne craint pas d'enlèvement ce coup-là ! » murmura-t-il en souriant.

Le frère de la mariée sourit. Non, il n'y aura pas de fausse note.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent leur consentement et reçurent la bénédiction du prêtre. Cagalli était radieuse dans sa longue robe blanche. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Lorsque le couple s'embrassa, une gigantesque ovation se fit entendre.

La noce se rendit ensuite dans la résidence principale des Atha où eut lieu une grande réception. Kira et Lacus furent les premiers à féliciter le jeune couple. Puis ce fut au tour de Marion et Mwu. La fête dura jusque très tôt le lendemain matin. Même Shin et Lunamaria étaient venus !

Les jeunes époux se retirèrent vers minuit dans leur chambre pour leur nuit de noce. Asran emmena Cagalli jusqu'à leur chambre. Sa femme alla à la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et se changer. Sa femme… Comme cela semblait doux à penser pour le coordinateur. Il se changea dans la deuxième salle de bain et fit un brin de toilette. Ils rentrèrent en même temps dans la chambre, aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre.

Cagalli s'approcha doucement de son époux. Elle le prit par la taille. Asran l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme se détendit. Les mains de son mari exploraient doucement ses courbes, la faisant gémir. Elle se colla contre son amant qui la fit basculer sur le lit. Un peu crispée, elle le laissa cependant semer sur son cou puis sur le décolleté de sa nuisette de petits baisers. Enivrée, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la main audacieuse que remontait le long de sa jambe pour explorer le haut de ses cuisses. Après l'avoir débarrassée de son vêtement, Asran se redressa pour admirer la nudité de sa compagne. Mais Cagalli, emportée par sa fièvre, lui enleva son boxer et l'attira sur elle avec impatience. Envolés ses doutes et sa timidité, le chaton se transformait en tigresse. Le jeune homme se positionna entres les cuisses de sa compagne et la pénétra d'un violent coup de reins. Surpris, il se figea en entendant le cri de douleur. Mais la vérité était là : elle ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle était vierge ! Il voulut se retirer pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais, d'un mouvement de bassin, elle le ramena entre ses cuisses.

« -Non… » gémit-elle.

Creusant les hanches, elle l'invita à poursuivre. Tout en l'embrassant avec une tendresse infinie, il amorça un va-et-vient qui les mena tous les deux au septième ciel.

« - Pourquoi tu ne ma l'as pas dit ? » interrogea Asran, alors qu'ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Incapable de soutenir l'éclat de ses yeux verts, sa compagne détourna la tête.

« - Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, je me serai montré plus doux. » poursuivi Asran.

« - NON ! C'était magnifique ! J'ai eu mal qu'au début. Je suis très heureuse monsieur mon époux ! » Disant ces mots, elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard enamouré de son compagnon.

« - Je t'aime, madame Zala. » souffla-t-il.

La prenant dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent doucement.

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes mariés montèrent à bord de l'Infinite Justice. Ils avaient décidé de passer leur lune de miel sur l'île où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la toute première fois. Kisaka et Wardfeld assuraient l'intérim. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur l'îlot. La grotte avait été quelque peu aménagée pour leur permettre d'y vivre une semaine, le tout dans le plus grand secret.

« Une semaine de rêve » pensa Cagalli. Elle avait trouvé sa lune de miel extraordinaire. Retirés du monde, sans soucis, son mari et elle avaient vécu d'amour. Son époux s'était montré très doux et prévenant, la couvrant d'attentions.

« -Oui de rêve. Et maintenant c'est le cauchemar ! » grommela-t-elle. Assise à son bureau, elle regardait les tonnes de dossiers qui s'éparpillaient en une artistique mosaïque de couleur sur son bureau.

« -Misère, misère, misère. » soupira-t-elle en se prenant le tête dans les mains.

« - Ca ne va pas ? » demanda une voix douce dans son dos.

« - Je ne m'en sortirai jamais, Lacus ! »s'exclama la princesse d'Orb.

La princesse-chanteuse regarda sa belle-sœur avec des yeux brillants de malice.

« - Tu pourrai toujours… repartir en vacances ! » plaisanta Lacus

« - Arrête de te moquer ! Son sens du devoir l'en empêcherait ! » ajouta l'ultime coordinateur qui était arrivé derrière sa dulcinée.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ! Enfin… Vous partez aujourd'hui ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui. Nous voulions te dire au revoir. Tu nous accompagne à l'Eternal ? » questionna Kira.

« - Elle vient. Un peu d'air frais lui fera le plus grand bien. » décréta Asran qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

« - Mais mon cœur… et mes doss… ? » commença Cagalli.

« - Pas de mais. Tu as mauvaise mine. Eh puis tu y verras plus clair en rentrant. » asséna son époux.

« - Sans doute. » capitula la sœur de Kira.

Et elle se laissa emmener, heureuse de savourer la présence de son frère et de Lacus. Elle soupçonnait qu'ils ne reverraient plus aussi souvent maintenant que les deux étaient installés sur les Plants.

Les adieux furent émouvants. Kira et la princesse-chanteuse retournaient à leur maison dans les sabliers. Seuls restaient à Orb Marion et Mwu ainsi que les parents de Kira. Cagalli se sentait un peu abandonnée mais s'interdit de pleurer. Sa jeunesse était terminée : elle rentrait dans sa vie d'adulte.


	2. Chapter 2

Cagalli regardait par la baie vitrée.

« - Comment lui annoncer ? » se demandait-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ne voyant rien du paysage ensoleillé qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La princesse d'Orb était resplendissante.

Mariée depuis un mois, Asran ne se lassait décidément pas de contempler sa femme. Sa femme… que de difficultés surmontées pour en arriver là ! Il s'approcha doucement et enlaça sa dulcinée. Elle sursauta.

« - Asran ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »s'exclama Cagalli

« - Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis quelques jours. »l'interrogea son mari.

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-elle.

Resserrant les bras d'Asran autour d'elle, la princesse se laissa aller contre le torse puissant de son époux. Ses cheveux blonds caressaient le cou d'Asran alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

« - Tu vas être papa » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » s'écria le coordinateur en la prenant par les épaules pour la faire pivoter de façon à ce quelle lui fasse face.

« - Tu vas être papa » répéta-t-elle plus fermement « Je suis enceinte »

« - C'est merveilleux » s'écria son mari en la serrant dans ses bras « Tu en es sûre ? »

« - Oui, je suis allée voir le médecin hier. »

« - Je suis si content, ma princesse. Il va falloir fêter ça. » lança Asran en la serrant dans ses bras.

« - Tu es content, c'est vrai ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu… précipité ? »

« - Précipité ? » répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

« - Oui, dit-elle gênée, juste un mois après le mariage… »

« - Non, mon cœur, je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard mais les partiels ça occupent !!! Voici donc la suite (un peu courte mais la suite quand même lol)…

« - Cagalli, tu n'es pas obligée de venir dans ton état. » s'énerva Asran.

« - Mais je vais bien. Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre !! » fulmina Cagalli.

« - Tu es si proche de l'accouchement. Le médecin a dit de te reposer. » allégua son mari.

« - On commémore la mort de mon père, je te rappelle. » argua-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

« - D'accord. Mais promets moi de ne pas trop en faire. Ou le bébé naîtra déjà fatigué ! » plaisanta Asran pour la calmer.

Son épouse se contenta de sourire et ils se mirent en route pour le monument élevé en mémoire de sacrifices de la première guerre.

Kira était venu à titre privé pour l'occasion. Sa sœur le salua d'un signe de tête et monta sur l'estrade avec difficulté. Son discours très poignant fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Au moment de quitter l'estrade, la jeune femme se retint de tomber.

« - Non… pas maintenant » gémit-elle.

Asran et Kira se précipitèrent pour la soutenir.

« - Ca va ? » questionna le premier inquiet.

« - Emmène moi à l'hôpital. » murmura la jeune femme.

Voyant que son meilleur ami ne réagissait pas, l'ultime coordinateur prit les choses en mains. Il fit évacuer sa jumelle par hélicoptère et termina la cérémonie d'hommage avec l'aide du général Kisaka.

A l'hôpital, la princesse d'Orb se tordait de douleur à cause des contractions, Asran impuissant à ses cotés.

« - Poussez. » lui intima le médecin. Peu après, un puissant cri de protestation s'éleva. Arraché au sein maternel, le bébé protestait vigoureusement quand on le mis dans les bras de sa mère. Les heureux parents contemplèrent leur petite merveille, attendris.

« - Uzumi. » murmura Cagalli épuisée.

Peu après, la dirigeante d'Orb se reposait dans sa chambre où elle avait été transférée. Asran la contemplait de ses beaux yeux verts. « Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui. » pensa-t-il. Au moment où l'on ramena son fils dans la chambre, Kira y entra lui aussi.

« - Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Tout va bien, tonton Kira ! Je te présente ton neveu, Uzumi Zala. » répondit l'heureux papa.

« - Uzumi ? » questionna l'ultime coordinateur.

« - Oui. Cagalli y tient. » dit simplement Asran.

« - Je ne suis pas têtue. Et c'est un prénom magnifique qu'il a choisi lui-même en naissant le jour de la commémoration. » intervint la maman de son lit d'hôpital.

Asran n'était pas inquiet : sa femme souriait. C'était un jour heureux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un long moment : ils se comprenaient sans parler, partageant la même émotion.

Une semaine plus tard, Cagalli rentrait chez elle. Asran, bien que travaillant dur, faisait tout son possible pour passer du temps avec elle et leur enfant. Changer une couche ne le rebutait même pas !! De plus Mira était littéralement gaga devant le bout de chou. Elle racontait à qui voulait écouter des épisodes plus ou moins gênant de la petite enfance de la princesse d'Orb : comme l'enterrement de sa poupée borgne ou le bain aux olives qu'elle avait pris à l'âge de 3 ans… Son mari écoutait avec attention ces histoires et en riait souvent, ce qui lui valait des regards indignés de sa femme.


End file.
